


I Wouldn't Even Notice

by magicathstewart (avidfangirllife)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Drunk Simon, Kissing, M/M, drunk baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidfangirllife/pseuds/magicathstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz (and Penelope) enjoy a night out together. Drunk Simon loves to tease his boyfriend. Drunk Baz thinks his night looks promising…at first.<br/>Based off a headcanon I wrote once!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Even Notice

**Author's Note:**

> This was submitted as part of the Carry On Fanzine project, which if you haven't seen you should go check out!
> 
> Fic title from _Little White Lies_ by 1D

“ _Finally!_ ” Simon yells across the crowded bar, dragging out the word until Baz reaches him and places a kiss on his forehead. He smiles into his boyfriend’s chest at the warm gesture.

 

“Hi, Snow.” Baz’s voice is soft, lips still pressed against his head. He feels his name more than he hears it.

 

They pull back and look at one another. Baz smirks, quirking his head before looking up over Simon’s head.

 

“Couldn’t reign him in until I got here, could you? I should never leave the two of you alone,” Baz says.

 

Simon turns just in time to see Penelope wave her hand, dismissive. “Oh, please. Like you could reign this one in.”

 

“Will the two of you stop talking about me like I’m _not_ standing right here. And while you’re at it, why don’t you get another round of shots. On Baz. Because he’s late,” Simon says, waving his finger and grinning.

 

Baz rolls his eyes, but with another press of his lips against Simon’s forehead, moves toward the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour and many emptied glasses later, Baz is feeling better about Simon’s intoxication level. And his own. They’re much more evenly matched now.

 

Baz looks over to the dance floor where Penelope has moved to dance with an attractive blonde. He spins his beer bottle between his hands, mesmerized by the condensation slowly dripping to the table. He and Snow are seated in a booth off to the side, far enough from the music that they can actually hear one another and have some semblance of privacy.

 

A weight drops to his shoulder, startling him. He looks over and chuckles, finding Snow’s head resting there. He’s fading fast. Baz lifts his arm to move it around his boyfriend’s back. Snow’s head shifts with the movement, waking.

 

Snow sits back up and faces Baz, a devious grin spreading across his face. Snow’s smile is distracting, the movement drawing attention to his lips, his cheeks (and the moles there). Before Baz can form a coherent thought, Snow has settled in his lap.

 

The weight of Snow on his thighs is electrifying, sending sparks down his legs and up into his chest. Snow’s breath ghosts across his face – sweet with alcohol laced through it.

Baz leans forward to close the distance between them, their lips meeting with an urgency he has felt developing since his lips touched Simon’s forehead only an hour earlier. Their mouths are open right away, the kiss deep, tongues fighting for dominance, teeth clashing. Their moves are sloppy, no doubt from the alcohol coursing through their systems.

 

Simon pulls away first, only to latch his lips to the skin below Baz’s ear.

 

“Do you know what I’d be doing to you _right now_ if we weren’t in a crowded bar?” The words send chills across Baz’s skin. His grip on Simon’s hips tightens, holding the boy in place.

 

“ _Snow_ ,” he growls through gritted teeth. “Don’t you _dare_ finish that thought.”

 

He feels Simon’s lips curve up against his skin as the boy begins trailing kisses up and down his neck. He has to stifle a groan.

 

“Snow,” Baz whispers, desperate for their lips to meet again.

 

Snow moves his mouth back up to cover Baz’s immediately. Baz can taste the rest of Snow’s thought, his tongue wordlessly speaking every desire each boy is currently longing for.

 

Baz breaks them apart and Snow buries his face in Baz’s neck again. This time, though, Snow is giggling rather than kissing.

 

“I’m going to kill you, Simon,” Baz says, voice strained.

 

Simon’s head pops up instantly, teeth flashing. Baz realizes what he has said and rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, _Snow_. You caught me. It’s your own damn fault,” Baz grumbles.

 

Simon shakes his head and places a smacking kiss on each of Baz’s cheeks. “You can’t take it back now, _Tyrannus_.” He gives Baz an Eskimo kiss prompting a chuckle to escape Baz’s throat. “Let’s go home so I can finish what we started.”

 

“Um, yeah. Let’s do that,” Baz starts, but as Simon begins to shift off his lap, he grips his boyfriend’s hips tight again, holding him in place. “Maybe give me a minute…or two.”

 

Simon smirks again but stays put. He rests his head on Baz’s shoulder, nuzzling his face in the crook of Baz’s neck. Baz leans his head down to rest against Simon’s.

 

“You ready to go?” Baz says after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Simon begins snoring softly against Baz’s neck in response. Baz chuckles and shakes his head.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Snow,” he whispers, petting his boyfriend’s mop of bronze curls. He shifts carefully out of the booth, carrying Simon and not caring that it looks like he has an overgrown child in his arms.

 

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Let me know what you think here or on [tumblr](magicathstewart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
